particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Goldsmith
'''Robin Zacharias Goldsmith, '''usually shortened to Robin Goldsmith is the current leader and founder of the Alliance for Progress and Renewal. Political Career Goldsmith trained as a lawyer and graduated from law school at the age of 25 and went onto continue that carrier before joining the New Conservative Party in 3876 and becoming a local councillor. Goldsmith had become dissatisfied with the parties stance on environmental issues and what he described as its 'blindly foolish' support of the monarchy. By 3881 Goldsmith had been unseated at the local elections by the Conservative People's Party and had left the NCP and returned to his career as a lawyer. Goldsmith was appointed leader of APR in October of 3883 by its National Executive Committee, he stood for the Kenai Province the elections to the House of Parliament. Goldsmith was led the party into its first election in December 3885 where the party won 7.4% of the vote and 24 seats. He was elected as a member of parliament on the list for the Kenai Province along with six others members of the party. Goldsmith was appointed as the Head of Internal Affairs following a coalition agreement between APR, the Conservative Party of Hutori and the Liberal League. The agreement was critized by some as a 'poor decision' as it meant the party could no longer play the 'anti-establishment' role to win voters over. Following the 3889 General Election Goldsmith's party rose in the polls coming a close second in the results. Goldsmith was left to propose a new coalition cabinet following the HNPs inability to form a coalition themselves. He formed a coalition and became Prime Minister following the election. Founding the APR In August of 3883 Goldsmith met with other conservatives and other ex-NCP members who discussed the possibility of forming a new party, with the collapse of the CPP and fall in support of the NCP the group decided to found the Alliance for Progress and Renewal in the October and announced it at a conference centre in the capital of Hutori. Personal Life Goldsmith grew up in the Holy Luthori Empire with his parents and older brother. Goldsmith comes from a typically Conservative background with his parents both working in a high profiting business in Fort William, he grew up in comfort in the capital and went to several private schools over his lifetime. Goldsmith volunteered at a charity working with the homeless from the age of 15 until he was 19 when he left for University in Hutori. Many people suggest this is where Goldsmith shifted socially to the left after seeing the state that people where left in when the Government didn't act. Death Goldsmith was shot by a religious extremist at an ecology rally in the capital, the shooter claimed that Goldsmith's attitude towards religion would bring 'great negativity' to Hutori and cause the 'wrath of God'. Goldsmith had barely been in office a year making him one of the shortest serving Prime Ministers, he was succeeded by Janice Parker as leader of the APR and Prime Minister.